Happy Ever After or Not?
by living somewhere in time
Summary: Why can’t I just have my happy ever after? Jesse is alive, I am alive and Paul is dating someone else. You would have thought that everything could just stay that way, nice and simple wouldn’t you?
1. Stalkers and Curve Balls

**(Disclaimer) **I do not own the rights to the Mediator books Meg Cabot does

**(A/N) **This is my second fanfic but my first Mediator one so I hope you will all enjoy it and please review any feedback is good feedback so R&R and please enjoy my story

Why can't I just have my happy ever after?

Jesse is alive, I am alive and Paul is dating someone else. You would have thought that everything could just stay that way, nice and simple wouldn't you?

Well apparently life has just decided to thrown me another curve ball.

Andy has been offered a position on another lifestyle show.

No big deal right?

Wrong.

The studio where they are filming is in Florida. Florida. Why must I be doomed to move about the stupid country?

He hasn't accepted the position yet but this is really big for him. This is his chance to get a lot of money and work with some of the top chefs in the world.

Who would pass up a once in a lifetime chance like that? An idiot that's who, and Andy is no idiot.

They have offered to take care of all the moving costs, schooling and even find a job for mum.

It's a perfect deal.

Except for the fact that it would totally uproot our entire family, our entire existence. My entire existence with Jesse.

Oh don't get me wrong it's not all about me, I mean what about Doc? Just making him move schools like that is inconsiderate; I mean he's a delicate kid.

And trust me I have made sure that I inform Andy and Mum of those facts almost constantly. Which has begun to annoy them a bit.

I haven't told Jesse yet, about the offer I mean. I don't want to worry him over it; he needs to focus on studying for his SATs so that he can get into Medical School.

And Andy says that if he does take the offer he will see if we can wait until I've finished school.

But you see the thing is I don't think that even after I've finished school I can just go to College with out being near my family. I can't just stay in California all by myself, without my mum. Well I guess Jesse would be here but I don't know what University he's going to go to, he might go to Princeton which is back in New York, or heck he might go to Cambridge or Oxford which are all the way over in England.

The point is I would feel obliged to go to Florida with them; and that would probably mean that Jesse would also feel obliged to come as well and that isn't necessarily the best thing for him and… and now my head hurts from thinking so much about it.

Its midway through the summer holidays and I've been working at the resort again. I know I know, I probably shouldn't have gone back there but the stupid house rules dictate that I must work during the summer holidays, plus I need the money. So for the past month or so I have been looking after little kids at the resort and working on my tan.

And guess who just happened to show up at the resort a week ago, putting a dampener on my already stressed existence? The Slaters.

It would have been fine, it's not his family I hate, its Paul but because they have been staying here, he has been coming here almost everyday.

I mean honestly why can't I be free of the guy for at least the holidays? Is it too much to ask? Obviously it is.

And probably the worst thing is I've been made to baby-sit Jack. Which wouldn't be too bad he's a nice kid, he kind of reminds me of Doc, but the thing is Paul then decides to follow me around the resort.

He follows me from when I pick Jack up to take him to the pool to when I take him back in the evening after his parents have finished playing squash or whatever.

And it isn't just ordinary following either its sneaky. Like I won't see him there straight away he'll just pop up suddenly by the pool or come up behind me and whisper in my ear "I'm watching you Simon," which sends cold shivers down my spine.

The sad thing is little Jack (who I really shouldn't call little) still idolises Paul, which makes me sad and feel sick at the same time. Can't he see that his idol, his big brother Paul is more or less the spawn of Satan? I mean his grandfather sure can. I feel sorry for Dr Slaski having to be cooped up with Paul in that cold sterile house.

It seems to me as if Paul holds this sick power over Jack making him oblivious to Paul's wrong doing, and I think the same thing goes for his parents.

Its as if they have no idea what's going on. They have no idea that just before they went away last time that Paul had left me, and Jesse, for dead in the Shadowland.

Or maybe they are just in denial I mean how would you feel if you found out that your "golden haired" child is the spawn of Satan with well more or less deadly intentions? Yeah you wouldn't be too stoked would you?

So in my pity for them, and wanting to help Jack I continued to look after him and put up with his homicidal older brother.

I even went to dinner with them. Dinner.

Thankfully I wasn't alone; the Slaters had the good sense to invite my parents as well. You see apparently Paul has his parents under the illusion that we are friends…ha! As if. Apparently according to his parents he has been "tutoring" me, honestly the guy has a serious lying disorder or something. Thankfully the tutoring never came up at dinner thank God otherwise the whole party may have seen soda come out my nose, which is not a pretty site as CeeCee and Adam could tell you.

Now I bet you are all thinking, "Um didn't you resolve all your indifferences with Paul?", what I'd like to say is yes.

Things went on awkwardly until about two weeks ago.

He and Kelly had a horrendous break-up, or so CeeCee and Debbie told me, and that's when it started. Since the guy doesn't really have any friends, because he never could be bothered to make any, he had no one but his grandfather or well me to turn to. And of course since Paul and Dr Slaski aren't exactly playing happy families at the moment Paul decided he'd turn to me for a shoulder to cry on so to speak.

I was accommodating at first I mean I felt sorry for the guy, he may not have been in love with Kelly but he liked having her around and I'm guessing he missed the company or whatever.

So we hung out every now and then at the beach or at the mall. Jesse thought it was odd but he only spoke up once about it.

"Susannah I know you think he's changed but I think Paul has another reason for suddenly becoming friends with you,"

"Friends isn't quite the word I'd use but…"

"Susannah, you know what I mean. Just promise me you'll watch out for any tricks he may pull on you. I don't want you getting hurt by that boy again,"

"Okay Jesse I promise," and with that we kissed. I swear the kissing is so much better now that Jesse is alive.

Anyway back to the thing with Paul.

I know it sounds dumb but I honestly believed that he had gotten over the whole thing with me; and I was beginning to believe that we might be able to be friends.

I now know how naïve I was in thinking that but he seemed so sincere.

Then the stalking came.

He rang everyday, always turned up at the beach, historical society or supermarket whenever I was there, he would come and eat at the restaurant at the resort I mean he was everywhere.

For instance I was grocery shopping with my mum and he was there with a basket and came up to us with that immaculate smile of his.

"Hey Suze. Hello Mrs Ackerman. How are you ladies today?"

"Hey Paul," I said bluntly.

"Why hello Paul what a surprise to see you here," chimed my mother blissfully unaware of what Paul may have been up to.

I just continued to glare at him.

I wanted to help the guy but following me everywhere is just taking it way too far.

Then one evening I was down at the beach just sitting there watching the sunset when who else but Paul showed up.

He stood there for a while seeming not to even notice that I was even there. We were practically alone on the beach except for one or two people walking in the distance.

Then he turned to face me his hair glowing in the setting sun.

"Suze…"

He moved over to sit with me. But instead of continuing what he was saying he just stared at me for a moment then looked out to sea as if he was lost.

"Paul…"

He turned slowly to meet my gaze. His uncharacteristically gentle eyes met mine…

**(A/N) **I know this chapter is a little short but I'm just getting into the swing of this story so please bare with me and review.


	2. A Long Walk Home and Tears

**(Disclaimer) **I do not own the rights to the Mediator books Meg Cabot does

**(A/N) **Thank you to everyone who reviewed Jordan, Blank Expression, Levi Jennings, Yazmari, Querida1607 and desesperado en amor. In response to your questions it's meant to be a j/s but you never know how it will all play out. Thank for your suggestions they have been very helpful. As always please review any feedback is good feedback so R&R and please enjoy my story.

I looked away; I was too scared of what may happen if I kept his gaze.

But apparently Paul didn't share my fear because he kept staring at me as I now gazed out to sea.

Silently Paul leaned closer to me. I turned fully away from him now, not wanting to encourage him.

"Suze…" I still didn't dare meet his gaze; there had been something in those eyes that I didn't like.

"Come on Suze, look at me…. please," There it was he asked me directly so I guessed it would have been childish not to turn to look at him, so I turned to face him.

Paul just smiled at me, it was a friendly smile, a warm smile, maybe he had changed…then he gently put a stray lock of my hair back behind my ear.

I was trembling now, even though we have been spending a lot of time together recently its still been a while since we have been this close.

His breath was steady and warm against my cheek. I froze, not daring to move.

He lent in and put his head against mine resting his nose against mine. I tightly closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them again he wouldn't be there.

Then he kissed me. This kiss was different to the others from him. This one was soft and gentle. Reminiscent of Jesse's kisses. But it wasn't one of Jesse's kisses.

I don't know how long it took me to consciously register that fact but when I did I pushed him away violently and stood up.

Paul looked genuinely startled and hurt but I couldn't be near him, so I just stormed up the beach, my fingers subconsciously moving to touch my lips.

Why had that kiss felt so…so…well good?

That was definitely the wrong emotion.

I had reached the parking lot now and I was starting to wonder about how exactly I was going to get home without Paul catching me, I had caught the bus to get down there originally but it was another 15 minutes until the next one.

If I tried to walk home Paul would either run after me or drive after me, either way I can't out run him. And of course I couldn't call anyone to pick me up or anything because my mother still refuses to let me have a mobile phone, and I was out of coins for the public phone.

So admitting defeat I slumped down on the bench in the bus shelter and waited with my head in my hands, thinking that maybe if I couldn't see Paul he couldn't see me.

After a few minutes I lifted my head out of my hands and looked around. I looked down towards the beach; Paul wasn't there; so I looked around the car park Paul's car was still here. So then where was Paul?

My answer came as I scanned some of the benches up and down the street.

Paul was sitting on the one right next to the path leading up from the beach. He had his head in his hands and appeared to be crying.

Part of me felt sorry for him and wanted to go over and comfort him but another stronger part of me felt the old hatred come back and so I sat there feeling anger and guilt about what had happened down on the beach.

The bus eventually came and I got on it glad to be getting far away from Paul Slater.

As I boarded the bus Paul looked up and met my angered gaze his eyes filled with remorse as he stood up and walked to his car.

I didn't see him again until his parents came to the resort.

……

When I finally got off the bus down at the mission I was still at a loss to what I was going to do about the whole Paul situation.

I started the long walk up Pine Crest Road, thankfully I wasn't carrying any bags or books otherwise it may have taken me a lot longer to have gotten home. When I did get to 99 Pine Crest Road I saw a familiar car in the driveway that didn't belong to any member of the family.

Once I saw that car I wasn't to thrilled about the idea of going inside.

I didn't want to own up to what happened on the beach but I also didn't want to lie to the person who was no doubt waiting for me inside.

So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and then continued up the steps and through the front door. As is my custom I yelled that I was home before continuing into the living room. I doubted that I would see mum or Andy they had said that they were going out to dinner tonight and no doubt the boys were either out or in their rooms.

So you can imagine my surprise when I saw Doc sitting in the living room talking, not yelling at the TV like Dopey, but actually talking to someone. And I had a very good idea who that someone was.

I attempted to sneak past them and up the stairs but to no avail, Doc had spotted me.

"Hey Suze, look whose here," I turned to look at him and Jesse.

"Susannah, young David has just been telling me the most interesting things about…" I didn't hear the rest of what he said because as soon as I saw his face my eyes welled with tears and I rand up to my room.

I felt so bad how could I have kissed Paul? How could I have kissed Paul when I love Jesse? Sweet, kind, handsome, gentle, smart, loving Jesse.

I flung my door open and threw myself on the bed. I sobbed into my pillow.

Then I heard strong footsteps running up the stairs, I then heard those footsteps stop in my doorway.

I didn't get up from my position on my bed I just continued crying into my pillow. I just wanted Jesse to go away, I couldn't face him; because if I saw him I would end up telling him about what happened on the beach and the last thing I needed was Jesse going to punch up Paul.

I just lay there on my bed pretending that I hadn't even noticed that Jesse was standing there.

"Susannah…" he whispered softly. I heard him walk over to the bed and then he sat down on the end and stroked my head.

"Querida what is the matter?"

I sniffed quite loudly and then began to sob into my pillow again. I could only guess what my waterworks were doing to my mascara.

Jesse lent down and kissed my cheek gently and continued stroking me in an attempt to calm me down.

I then heard smaller footsteps galloping up the stairs.

"Suze is everything okay?" asked my youngest stepbrother.

I sniffed and sat up to look at him.

I just nodded at him; he didn't look too convinced.

"She will be alright David," said Jesse as he waved Doc out of the room and closed the door, he seemed to get the hint.

I just sat there looking at the ground not wanting to meet Jesse's eyes.

He brought me over a tissue and sat back down on the bed beside me. I took the tissue thankfully and wiped my eyes.

"Querida are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

I very immaturely shook my head.

Jesse tilted my head up to look at him. I looked into those kind loving eyes and couldn't stand it anymore; I collapsed into his arms and began crying again.

After I had stopped crying Jesse broke our embrace, took my hands and looked into my eyes as if searching for something.

"Do you think you could tell me about it now?" he asked gently.

I looked fearfully into his eyes and bit my lower lip, not certain if I should tell him or not.

"Well…down at the beach…Paul…"

"What has Slater done this time?" asked Jesse as he stood up and walked across the room clearly angry.

"…he...he didn't hurt me Jesse…or at least not physically…please don't hurt him…I don't think he meant to…he's just lonely Jesse…" I couldn't believe that I was defending Paul.

"What did he do Susannah?" commanded Jesse his voice full of rage.

"He…well…he…he…he kissed me," I blurted out hoping that maybe if I said it fast enough Jesse wouldn't be able to hear what I said.

"He what!" yelled Jesse.

"He's lonely not that it excuses what he did Jesse but he knows that I love you. He wouldn't dare try it again so please don't go and make a scene Jesse, please?"

Jesse just stood there his fists clenched looking at me in bewilderment.

"How can you honestly believe that he has changed Susannah, especially after what happened this afternoon? He needs to know that I'm not just going to sit idly by and let him play with your emotions. Paul Slater needs to be taught a lesson or two in how to be a gentleman and I think that…"

"Jesse please, he's been through a lot and I don't want you getting hurt in a fight with him okay? If we leave him alone hopefully he will leave us alone…"

"You mean you don't mean to see him again?"

"No. Why would I want to seem him again after that?"

"I just thought that you would still want to help him,"

"Someone else can help him because I want nothing to do with him,"

Jesse looked at me stunned and admiring; he walked across the room to where I was now standing and pulled me into him.

"I love you so much Susannah,"

"I love you to Jesse," And with that we kissed.

When we finally broke apart I heard shouting from downstairs, Dopey was home.

I smiled at Jesse, "We better go down and see what's happening," He smiled back, "Yes I think that might be good it sounds as if Brad is getting quite worked up down there about something," I just laughed and pulled Jesse down the stairs, by his hand, and into the kitchen where the argument was taking place.

Doc was standing in the corner cowering, he was the first to realise that we were there and he looked very relieved. There were two other people standing in the kitchen shouting at each other one was Dopey and the other one was…well I wasn't quite sure who it was.

"Um Brad loud much?" Is what I ended up screaming so that he would actually turn around.

"Who the hell is that Brad?" asked the tall blonde who had previously been very close to punching Dopey in the face.

"Umm," Dopey looked totally dumbstruck, which may I just say is not a very attractive look on Brad, which was made even more grotesque by the fact that he was tipsy.

"I'm Suze, Brad's stepsister; who are you and why are you in my kitchen?" I was in no mood for one of Brad's drunken brawls today.

"Umm…well…ahhh…" Honestly teenage boys, you would think that they could answer a simple question. Jesse had decided to observe with Doc in the far corner of the kitchen, and he was doing so with an amused smirk on his face.

"Ugh honestly…let me spell it out for you…me Suze you?" I was doing a very good impersonation of Jane from Tarzan. Jesse and Doc looked like they were about to break into hysterics.

"Tim,"

"There we go Tim. That wasn't too hard now was it?"

"Haha very funny Suze now why don't you and your boy toy over there go and take David to the movies or something huh? And leave us boys to it,"

"Leave you to what? Total demolition of the house I don't think so Brad. I'm not that dumb. I'm not leaving you two to get drunk and have another brawl like just then,"

"We are not drunk Suze!"

"Sure whatever Brad I never said you were. Listen Tim it's been nice meeting you and all but there is a minor in the house so maybe you could come over and play drinking games with Brad some other time okay?" I began pushing Tim out of the kitchen as I passed Doc and Jesse they were both bent over laughing their heads off. Jesse left Doc laughing in the kitchen and followed me escorting Dopey's little friend to the front door. Dopey himself however was sulking in the kitchen apparently upset that I had stopped his little brawl.

As I was about to push the infamous Tim out the door he turned around.

"Well you're a fiery one there aren't you, Suze isn't it?"

"Yeah, and you see this tall Latino guy behind me?" He nodded.

"Well his name is Jesse and he is my boyfriend so don't try anything okay Tim?" Tim gave Jesse a wary look and turned back around; I gave him a pat on the back as he continued down the steps and to his car.

Once he had started to reverse down the driveway I turned to Jesse who just looked at me with amusement and kissed me on the forehead.

"I wouldn't want to be in your way when you've had a bad day querida," he joked.

"Come on we better go back inside before Brad has a go at David," Jesse chuckled as he followed me inside.

As I walked back into the kitchen I saw a startled and confused Doc sitting on the bench.

"Where's Brad?"

"Up in his room I guess, after you left he just went all silent and shuffled up to his room. He didn't try to have a go at me or anything. I think there might be something wrong with him,"

"What something more wrong than usual?" I joked.

"No I'm serious Suze Brad has been acting really weird lately," Just like Doc to be concerned about his brother who acts as his gaoler (**A/N** jailer for Americans). I, unlike Doc, wasn't exactly concerned about Brad I was more worried about what his weird behaviour could mean. I was resisting the urge to go up to his room and bug him about it, and trust me I was finding that really hard.

So to help curb the instinct of bugging my stepbrother I walked into the living room and over to the video cabinet.

"Hey Jesse, David come in here for a minute will you?" I called.

When the boys had finally made their way into the room I had two DVD's in my hands.

"Now, Do…David, I will let you stay up and watch this if you don't breath a word about how long Jesse stays over tonight okay?"

David eyed the DVD I was shaking. Once he had had time to read the title his faced brightened considerably.

"Will you seriously let me watch that?"

"As long as you don't say a word about Jesse or that I let you watch it,"

"Brad let me watch it and Jesse hasn't been around at all today,"

"I have trained you well young paduan," I said mockingly.

Doc just gave me a beaming smile of gratitude and raced up to his room to play the disc on his laptop.

Jesse gave me a knowing smile and attempted to snatch the DVD off me.

"Nuh uh Jesse. I want this to be a surprise,"

"Does that mean that it is a movie that I will most likely detest?"

"Not necessarily," I teased. I gave Jesse an evil little grin.

"What is that look for Susannah?"

"Race you to my room."

"You're on,"

"Ready, set," and I took off.

"Go!" I yelled from about the third step up.

"Susannah Simon you cheeky little,"

"You just can't catch me," I said as I stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"Just watch me," Jesse laughed.

He was gaining pretty fast but I reached the landing at the top of the stairs before he did and raced down the short hallway to my room.

Jesse however caught me just before I could claim victory by diving onto the daybed. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me onto the daybed and promptly began kissing me very passionately.

When we finally surfaced for air I couldn't help but say "I still won,"

"Whatever you want querida,"

I still tingle all over when he says that.

Jesse moved in for more kissing but I pushed him away and sat up.

"We should start watching the movie now,"

"What are we watching tonight Susannah?"

"Guess,"

"A thriller?"

"No…"

"A horror movie/"

"No again,"

"Comedy?"

"Warmer,"

Jesse looked bored "A romantic comedy?" he asked quite grudgingly.

"It's not just any romantic comedy Jesse it's based on Shakespeare; you should like it,"

"What is that supposed to mean querida?" there go the tingles again.

"Nothing…"

Jesse mock lunged at me but I was too quick for him as I darted off the daybed. I shuffled hurriedly over to the TV; I turned it on and inserted the DVD. I blocked the screen with my body so Jesse wouldn't see the DVD menu before the movie started. I pressed play, grabbed the remotes and ran back to my seat beside Jesse.

As the beginning credits ran Jesse seized me around the waist and pulled me closer to him.

What more could a girl want?

I could tell tonight was going to be a very good night indeed.

….

**(A/N) **How was that? I'm not too happy with bits of this chapter but oh well. Please review. I will hopefully be able to update quicker now that school has finished except for speech night. Until the next chapter…


	3. Adolescent Antics

**(A/N) **Well here's the next chappy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you are waiting for me to update I suggest you read either my other story Magia Grande or one of the stories on my favourites list, I think they are good, they aren't there for nothing… Um as usual please R&R and enjoy.

When I woke up the next morning I found myself on the daybed with a blanket from my bed draped around me.

Jesse was gone.

Well I guess that was no surprise really, he's alive now and my mum might just notice if he had stayed the night.

I had managed to stay awake for the whole movie though. Yay for me but after a few moments of sitting there in Jesse's warm embrace I fell fast asleep.

My sleep was by no means pleasant though.

My dreams were haunted by Paul Slater once again; but not the cold, dark, evil, ruthless Paul that they had been before no. This time they were haunted with dreams of a kind, warm, light, gentle Paul that in my dreams I liked; more than liked even, loved.

Scary I know. How could I ever possibly love Paul? I love Jesse. I love Hector de Silva; my one true love.

Or did I?

Before I could actually delve into that stream of thought more my mother called that breakfast was ready.

I flattened my hair slightly and headed down to the kitchen but before I could even see what was for breakfast I could smell its rich aroma.

Andy had made berry pancakes from scratch. Yummmmm.

How could I know that they were from scratch you may ask? Well Andy very rarely if ever makes anything from packets or mixes; he shudders at the thought. Personally after having eaten nothing but take away and pre-prepared food after my dad died freshly made food tastes so much better.

I walked into the kitchen to find Doc and Sleepy already stuffing down pancakes. My mother was sitting at the table with a stack of them on her plate but not eating them. She was staring out the glass doors that led onto the deck, looking very concerned.

I followed her gaze onto the deck and wasn't surprised with what I saw. Andy was talking very sternly to Dopey and Dopey looked well…Dopey really; the look on his face was dumbfounded. I automatically assumed he had been found out about something.

My mum sighed, "When will Brad learn?"

"What has Dop- I mean Brad done now mum?"

"Another drink driving offence as well as disorderly conduct," she sighed again shaking her head, "What are we going to do with him? At this rate he will never make it into a decent college or university,"

"He wouldn't have been out with a guy named Tim by any chance last night would he mum?"

"How do you know that Suzie? That's the other boy he was arrested with,"

"Just a hunch. Tim was around here last night fighting with Brad in front of David after I got home, he came in quietly but then I heard the shouting so I came down and sent him packing," is what I managed to say through mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Well…um…thank you for that honey. David are you alright they didn't hurt you did they?"

David looked up from his plate and swallowed. "Nup just shocked me really. After Suze went to bed Brad snuck out again he bribed me into not telling you by letting me watch,"

Just then Andy and Brad cut off Doc as they re-entering the room, speaking in raised voices.

"Let you watch what hon?" my mother asked clearly distressed by this whole situation.

"He let me watch," at this point Sleepy had noticed what was going on and was looking at David with interest. David looked over to me I nodded my head slightly telling him to go on.

"Saved," He finished. Now I'm sure you're thinking that isn't such a bad movie, sure it has a few um …interesting bits in it but overall not as bad as say SAW? Yeah well my mum and Andy are really protective of Doc and wont let him watch anything like that without one of them being there. So you can only imagine the look on their faces when he said it. Andy looked like he was about to burst, and because he hadn't been there to actually hear who let him watch it he asked.

"Who let you watch it David?" inquired Andy through gritted teeth. Doc winced at his father's expression.

Unable to look Andy in the eye Doc stared into his plate and murmured, "Brad"

"Pardon David?"

"Brad, Brad is the one who let me watch it,"

Now Andy is usually a very calm and collected person but due to all the stress of Brad's little misdemeanours and his job offer Andy's nerves have been slowly fraying over the summer. So consequently he lost it, this was very rare for him and rather scary for me who had only seen it once before and managed to sneak out of the room. But unfortunately this time escape seemed impossible, so I sat there in my chair wincing at Andy's remarks to a now very worked up Brad who was putting up a very valiant front. But poor Brad was no match for Andy like this; he did not stand a chance.

"This is the last straw Brad, the very last straw. Do you know what you've put me, and the rest of this family through? Hell that's what. There will be no car, no going out, no computer, no TV, no phone, no friends over, no sport, no nothing. And this isn't just for a month Brad this is for the very least until you graduate; that is if you do graduate because I am seriously doubting your ability to even apply yourself to that task. Now go to your room before I really get angry!" Andy glared at Brad as he sauntered out of the kitchen and headed towards his room.

When he left the field of Andy's vision Andy crashed into his chair at the small kitchen table and put his head in his hands.

"How did it come to this?"

We all just stared at him not knowing what to say. I felt truly rotten but most of it was Brad's fault.

I always knew he was a jerk but I honestly admit I never thought that even he would stoop this low. I felt for Andy, this must have been what my mum felt like when we were still living in New York and I was constantly getting brought home by the men in blue.

But unlike Brad I had a totally viable reason for my behaviour, I was Mediating, not that my mum would ever find out that reason, nor would she understand it, but I could explain my own actions. But I could not explain Brad's. And I intended to explain his behaviour.

I stood up behind my chair and looked at mum.

"I should be getting ready for work now mum. I'll leave you and Andy to um sort this out. Jake could you give me a lift to work?"

"Um ahh…"

"Great thanks,"

And with that I raced out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into my bedroom to get ready for work.

Not that I particularly wanted to go; not after what had happened yesterday with Paul, but I still had to go because

The house rules indicate that I have to have a job and mediating obviously doesn't count.

It gives me a reason to not hang around with Andy and Mum talking through Brad's issues and

Because I seriously need the money.

So I was going to Pebble Beach Resort today against my better judgement. I couldn't wait. Not.

When I finally raced back downstairs all ready in my hideous uniform, Andy and Mum had moved from the kitchen, David was playing on the Playstation and Jake was leaning up against the door yawning.

"You ready to go yet Suze?"

"Almost, just gotta get some sustenance,"

I darted into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a banana from the fruit bowl; on my way out of the kitchen I also grabbed about $10 worth of changer from the change bowl for lunch and stuffed that with the fruit into my bag.

"Okay I'm right to go now Jakey,"

"Don't call me that Susie,"

"Ohhhh you're in for it now pizza boy," Jake just rolled his eyes at me and went out to the car. I followed but before I closed the door behind me I yelled out goodbye to anyone who was listening.

"Bye Suze see you tonight,"

"Thanks David. See you," Well at least someone cared.

When I stepped outside Sleepy was already behind the steering wheel looking….well, sleepy. He looked like some kind of zombie. I guess I couldn't blame him, it was summer after all.

It was a very silent drive to Pebble Beach Resort. I guess I wasn't really expecting lively conversation out of Jake, but a few words wouldn't have gone astray. When he pulled up in the parking lot I just froze in my seat, not wanting to get out of the car.

"Come on Suze get out I need to go," I just blinked at him.

"Hello. Earth to Suze; you're going to be late,"

"Oh yeah sorry," I got out of the car slowly not wanting to face the someone who I knew was waiting for me.

"Am I picking you up?"

"Nah I'll get CeeCee or Adam to do it. Thanks Jake,"

As Jake sped off I was battling the fear of going into the Resort.

I really, really didn't want to see Paul again; especially after what happened yesterday on the beach.

But I took a deep breath and continued on into my check-in point where I would get hassled by my new boss Vicky.

"Where have you been Simon?"

"Save it Vick. Family crisis and don't forget I am older and stronger than you,"

"Well um…you're on the Slater kid again today. They asked for you again, don't know why,"

"Righto then see you at home time Vicky,"

"Wait…"

But I was out of there before she could say another word. Not that I particularly wanted to know what she was going to say anyway.

I walked into the main foyer and towards the elevators at the far end.

But before I could actually reach them Vicky grabbed my arm panting.

"Suze…" she inhaled deeply.

"What is it Vick?"

"Paul…" she breathed in again. Obviously she had over exerted herself by running to catch me.

"As in Slater?" if she said yes I could tell it was not going to be good.

"Mmhmm. That's the one,"

"And?" I was not in the mood for her to drag this out.

"Well…you probably don't want to hear this considering how well you aren't too friendly with him and all,"

"Well you've got my attention now so out with it Vick. I am seriously not in the mood for you to drag it out, so Paul what?"

**(A/N) **Ahhh the suspense. Mwahahahahaha. So I know its taken me awhile to update but please review. I'm going away to Tropical Queensland for two weeks on Friday so even though I will endeavour to write I won't be able to update until I get back. Please as always bare with me and R&R.


End file.
